Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional cleaning robot. This cleaning robot has drive wheels provided at a main body housing thereof that is substantially circular in planar view, and performs cleaning while traveling in a self-propelled manner on a floor surface. In this case, the main body housing is designed to be of a thin type having a reduced height so as to allow cleaning under a table or the like. The main body housing is provided at a lower surface thereof with a sweep-up brush roller for collecting dust, and inside the main body housing, a dust storage portion is provided.
Furthermore, this conventional cleaning robot includes a designation device (remote controller) that is a separate body from the main body housing. The cleaning robot receives from the designation device a start signal for starting a self-propelled mode, a halt signal for halting the self-propelled mode, and the like and executes operations corresponding to those signals, respectively.
In the cleaning robot configured as above, upon a start of a cleaning operation, the drive wheels and the sweep-up brush roller are started to be driven. By rotation of the drive wheels, the main body housing travels in a self-propelled manner on a floor surface in a room, and dust is swept up by the sweep-up brush roller from the floor surface toward into the main body housing. The dust swept up from the floor surface is stored in the dust storage portion.
This conventional cleaning robot is capable of executing a cleaning operation while traveling in a self-propelled manner at a command from the designation device (remote controller). Furthermore, this cleaning robot is also capable of executing a cleaning operation by receiving, via the designation device, a manually inputted command to, for example, move forward, move rearward, or turn around.